


Dean Vs. The Cockroach

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a big baby, Fluff, M/M, it doesn't get fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a man.<br/>Dean was a tough man.<br/>Dean had killed monsters, demons, and angels alike without a bat of an eye.<br/>But that freaking cockroach will be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Vs. The Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is but while cleaning out my files I found this and I felt I needed to share

Dean was a man.

Dean was a tough man.

Dean had killed monsters, demons, and angels alike without a bat of an eye.

But that freaking cockroach will be the death of him.

He stood up onto of the kitchen counter calling for someone, anyone, even Crowley at this point, to come save him from the Godzilla of a roach. Sam heard his brother's pleads and made Castiel deal with it, "I must I deal with it?" The former angel had questioned at it when the taller told him, "Because the big baby's doing this since we were kids and you're his boyfriend. Go." Castiel grumbled and entered the kitchen.

"Dean, get off the countertop,"

"Kill it, Cas! Kill the bastard! Killitkillitkillitkillit" Dean got as far back on the counter as he could, pointing to the monstrous bug on the floor like Cas couldn't see it plotting Dean's demise. He got a paper towel and just picked it up,"DON'T PICK IT UP, DAMN IT CAS ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!"

"I'm not going to kill it, Dean, it's done nothing wrong and has just as much of a right to live as you do," Cas placed the giant pest outside and it scurried away to the grass,  "Are you comparing to a cockroach? Like, a literal cockroach?" Dean grabbed the other by the wrist and yanked him over to the sink, "You're both creatures whose survival is based off keeping hidden" saying it like it should have been obvious to Dean, "Okay, yeah, you're sleeping on the couch tonight,” he continued to scrub the fallen angels’ hands until they looked brand new.

“What did I do wrong?” Cas looked and sounded genuinely worried, like sleeping on the sofa was the worst form of torture Dean had in the thick book of “How to Torture Souls to Get What I Want” that was in his head.

“You can’t compare people to cockroaches unless they are shifty, got it” Cas shook his head no, “Ummmm....... Okay, we could call Metatron a cockroach because what he did was horrible.”

“So cockroaches cause their brothers and sisters to fall from what they know?”  
“........Yes,” Cas went to the back of the bunker and came out with one of Dean’s boots.

“Where are you going with that?”

“Going to kill a cockroach”

 


End file.
